The New Girl and Her Strange Family
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: What happens when a friend of the past has come back and only a little better than ever. An awesome xover fic. Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hi this is my first fanfic so don't bash on me.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

If you thought high school was bad enough well you haven't seen my world. Trust me being Dyslexic and having ADHD is a far worst sign, it might mean that you are a half-blood aka demigod. My friends are also demigods and even though we stick together there is something that holds me on one question. **Are they really my friends? **_(**Keep the question in mind threw out the story**)_ I mean seriously many people have normal friends and lives, I did once but it all changed when the new girl came. She was beautiful, her hair was brown to bronze, her eyes were pacific brown to a dark brown that stole her pupil, her skin was tanned perfectly; I mean perfect, it wasn't fake and she wasn't burned instead it made her stick out from everyone and the sand, her features are exactly the same to a princess; not the kind from fairytales but a real one, and then there was her voice; it was as soft as silk, I bet that when she sang the greek sirens would be jealous. I knew every girl at school was, except her sisters and one of my friends Agura. I have to say that she might be the same, as in the same girl I met when I was still a student at the Temple of the Flying Fists. The girl had brown hair and light brown eyes, we met on our 5th birthday, we were born on the same day; the only difference was 10 minutes, she was one of the 10 girls out of 40 boys at the the temple. She was also the toughest person there, she beat everybody there and I mean all the boys, girls and me, if she got mad then there was a fight. When we turned 14 we ran away to see the world. First we went to Greece, her birthplace, then Egypt, her grandma's birthplace, next Rome. After that we went to Paris, the place where I asked her to be my girlfriend, then we went to New York, where I met her father, step-mother, and sibs. Finally New Orleans, where we broke up and where I said that I was flying back home. When I got home I heard that there was a **HUGE** hurricane that ruined half of New Orleans. I wanted to go back to see if she was okay but, if I did then that meant leaving mom, she took care of me since dad was never around. Whenever I got in a fight or went to the beach I would remember her, her sweet voice, her petite stature that made her opponents think she was fragile but she wasn't, and her perfect smile that lit up any room. Only I didn't know that now since I am 16 I have to return to school but, mom got a new job in the US so I was moving.

Virosus POV

To think now we live in the desert, go to school, have friends, and yet our sister is out of commission ever since she came back to us from her trip to the south east. Now we all tend to her wounds until she wakes up. It's weird we live in the biggest house in a small town named Handler Corners and nothing ever really happens here in town. That was until a kid came to school and moved into town. At first he was the bullies first target then big brother took care of them and we made him part of our group until he had his own. Then our friend from Camp came, Grace, she is really cool once you get to know her, she currently works at Zeke's diner. Right now we are just trying to keep a low profile since there are several half-bloods here and that is just like setting up a sign on a cruise ship buffet table saying 'All you can eat demigod buffet, monsters only' so we have to keep on killing them. Only for some reason they are starting to come less often and in smaller groups, it could most likely mean that there is a bigger plan preparing to unfold and it would have to do with the PROPHECY OF 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short but, I promise it will get longer as the story unfolds. Anyway all done with with the prologue this is always the fun part of story.<strong>


	2. The New Girl in School

**Again I only own the OCs a.k.a Virosus.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

The day may world went wrong was when the strange new girl came into my latin class. I thought that my friends were going to have a heart attack because when they saw that she was the oldest sister of the Virosus sibs.

It was 8:00 am latin class was taking forever. Mr. Bruner won't stop talking about the Greek heroes. Then the principal came in. As usual he wore a neatly pressed tux that didn't have a single wrinkle. Right behind him was a girl I had never seen anywhere here in our small town of Handler Corners. She had long curly, bronze hair that would've seemed golden in the sunlight and dark brown eyes that seem to swallow up the pupil. She also looked a little like 3 other girls and 4 other boys in our class. I looked over at Vert, captain of our group and the football team, he looked just as surprised as me. Then Agura, the group's big sister, her expression told me that the hunter was analyzing her new foe. Stanford, cocky brit of the group, but as usual he was pasted out. The Cortez brothers, Sherman and Spinner leaders of the AB club, but they were trying to disassemble and reassemble an iPhone. A.J, the co-captain of the football team, might have been to focused in drawing the game plan for the football team to notice anything. Then there's Tez, exchange student from Russia, but he was trying to make a mini EMP laser with out getting fried. Sometimes I wonder why I am the only person that pays full attention during latin, since I am dyslexic and I have ADHD. Then Mr. Bruner announced, "Class, we have a new student. Meet Pacifica Virosus, sister to Phobeus, Indiana, Caspian, Red, Black, Serena and Klaus Virosus."

The whole class clapped in greeting. After Mr. Bruner said, "You will be sitting next to Zoom. Zoom, raise your hand."

I raised my hand as she started to come all the way to the top of the class. Then she sat down and stared at the board where Mr. Bruner wrote something in Greek and in Italian **που μπορεί να διαβάσει ότι αυτός ο πρώτος θα πάρει ένα Α για το πρόγραμμα ακόμα κι αν διαρκεί τις, chiunque può leggere questo primo otterrà A per il progetto anche se richiede le settimane.** Then 8 hands came up at the same time and then Mr. Burner nodded, "Whoever can read this first will get an A for the project even if it takes weeks."

Mr. Bruner didn't look the least bit surprised in fact he looked rather glad, "Good job all of you and as promised you get an A. Now your next project does not have to do history but you will need a partner"

Every one started to look for a partner except the Virosus siblings. Then Mr. Bruner added, "I will pick your partners. Vert, Red. Sherman, Indiana. Spinner, Serena. Tez, Caspian. Agura, Phobeus. A.J, Black. Stanford, Klaus. Zoom..." _Please let it not be here. Not her. Not her. Please_, "Pacifica. Now since we are almost out of time the rest of you must check online for your partners. Also, your project is to get to know this person, see the world through their eyes. Like, Pacifica, what do you see when you look out side?"

"I see an endless, vast valley of sand. I see home, I see the place where my journey starts. The place where the truth will be heard." Answered Pacifica, her voice was oddly soft like silk. Her eyes were focused on the window when she was talking. For one moment I swore that I saw her eyes turn sea blue. If I was going crazy then my friends are going to laugh their heads off if I told them that. She reminded me of this girl I met back in Thailand, they both have the same royal features that defied any relation to her siblings and the same petite stature that made them look fragile but, if I was correct then she is no delicate flower instead she was as strong as Heracles maybe stronger. The last thing I needed now is a reminder of my 16th birthday, since that was the day the girl and I broke up and the last time I saw her, and she might have been missing because of the hurricane in New Orleans. Anyway back to class, the whole class stared at shock. _How am I suppose to see the world through her eyes?_ _Oh, just kill me_. After I thought it there was lightning that made everyone jump except for the Virosus siblings, they didn't even flinch, but instead Pacifica started to draw in her notebook, Phobeus leaned against his chair to look up, Indiana was scowling at the ceiling, Caspian was starting to eat his lunch, Red and Black started to talk, Serena was writing in her notebook too, and Klaus had his eyes closed while using two pencils to drum on the desk. Then the bell rang _I need to cool off and sort things out._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review plus I do not own BF5 I only own Pacifica, Phobeus, Indiana, Caspian, Red, Black, Serena and Klaus. Plus, remember COMMENT!<strong>


	3. Lunch: Yes,    New Friend: In Progress

**Again only own the Virosus siblings. Keep reading to figure out what I mean.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

"Hey, Zoom, come on over!" Vert yelled from the lunch table. Not only was the group there but, so were 7 Virosus siblings. This was going to be an interesting lunch. By the time I sat down Caspian and Tez were working the laser. Phobeus and Agura were talking about what it was like hunting in Africa and Alaska. Vert and Red were talking about ways to win the next football game, or as she calls it _fools_ball because of how they play. Sherman and Indiana were putting an ancient computer back together. Spinner and Serena were going one on one in a video game. A.J and Black were also helping with _fools_ball. Stanford and Klaus were having debate on which side of the Atlantic was better, it looked like Klaus was winning. Normally we would talk about cars or racing, but thanks to the whole latin project the subjects changed.

"Zoom where's Pacifica?" Asked Phobeus, "I mean come on why not let our groups at least hang out at lunch together."

"Hey, guys. Hi, Vert, Agura, Sherman, Spinner, Tez, A.J, Stanford and last but not least Zoom." Pacifica said, "My siblings asked me to join them for lunch when the bell rang."

For the first time today I finally realized that she was actually more attractive up close than from a distance. She had chiseled features that reminded me of an ancient amazon princess that had just returned from a hunt. Pacifica was wearing a pacific blue t-shirt with half-worn jeans, white sneakers, a navy baseball cap and a jean jacket. Her hair was tied back in ponytail and now, unlike in the classroom, she was wearing sunglasses. She also wore a necklace that had at least 30 clay beads on it. Although she was the new girl who had brothers, that looked like they could beat you until you were dust, I felt like asking her out right now, but I know that it would be weird asking a girl on her first day of school out. The only thing that broke my train of thought was her voice, as soft as silk, started to speak, "Um, Zoom, are you still with us or do I have to go ask Mr. Bruner for a different partner?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"Good now that we're here why don't we do the project?" Offered Indiana

"Hold on kicking Spinner's butt in this game."

"As usual." Pacifica retorted

"Huh?" Is all I had to ask

"Serena the video game goddess. Phobeus the northern hunter. Indiana the tech wiz. Caspian food lover and EMP god. Red and Black sports experts. Klaus the youngest and the most passionate." Pacifica pointed out

"Wow. Yeah well you might have described my friends too. Anyway why don't we start the project?" I said. _Ah, I sounded lie an idiot._

"Sure. So what do you do for fun?" Pacifica asked

"I do Muay Thai, I race with my friends, play soccer and I sometimes help my mom around the house. You?" I answered

"I sing, practice with my sword, do martial arts, go horseback riding, writing, soccer, swimming, writing songs with my siblings, and take care of them from time to time. Where do want to go when you are done with high school?"

"I want to go to New York because I have a weird feeling that I need to go there soon or something bad will happen. You?"

"I want to go to Greece, Egypt, Rome, and New York because my mom was from both Egypt and Greece my dad is from Greece and Rome, and New York feels like home to me. What do you see when you look at the desert?"

"I see a valley of sand that seems completely abandoned like what my dad did to my mom before I was born. You, well what else do you see?"

"I see The Valley of The Kings, Egypt, my mother, a place that holds many secrets like my dad, granddad, and uncle. They all hid stuff from my sibs and me. Anyways, the bell is going to sing soon and I need to get home fast. Want to work again in the morning before school starts or in homeroom?"

"Sure."

"Okay, hey guys we have to get home step-dad is going to be there and then he is going to go back to war so we have to say hi, eat, and say bye. Then we have a thing to do."

"Got it. Let's go" The the bell rang._ How did they know the bell would ring right at that moment? Well, I can't dwell on it I have to get to the martial arts club._ Then, I left leaving my friends alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment… Please<strong>


	4. They Remind Me of Someone

**Like I said only own the Virosus siblings. Their copyrights are MINE!**

* * *

><p>Pacifica's POV<p>

During lunch my sibs were acting... mortal. I mean seriously. We are the gods of weather, children of Greece _and_ Egypt. I sometimes wish why I even try to do these kinds of things. Another thing is that I am the most different out of all my sibs. One, my hair shines in sunlight and not the usual hair turning lighter that mortals' hair does I mean that if it touches complete sunlight then everyone in the school would go blind, it is like I can create the sun in my hair. Two, my eyes, in the sun they go nuclear and anyone in front of me goes blind. Then the bell rang. I packed my stuff, threw away my trash, told my siblings to follow me and we went to our motorcycles in 10 seconds. To most most people my bike, aqua horse, would like a blue Yamaha FJR1300 but to me aqua horse is made out of _real_ water. Also, whenever I am on I feel like I'm on a horse hence the name aqua horse. I headed towards home at the edge of town. Not only was it the oldest place in town, it was the creepiest, to most. 10 floors that each had a different personality. First floor was the living area, living room, family room, kitchen, and one bathroom. Second floor was the pacific zone, my bedroom, an indoor pool, library, bathroom, and war room. Third floor was the arctic zone, Phobeus's bedroom, indoor ice rink, weapon room, bathroom, and hunt room. Forth floor was the desert zone, Indiana's bedroom, indoor salt flats, tech room, bathroom, and martial arts room. Fifth floor was the lake floor, Caspian's bedroom, indoor forest, indoor snow mountain, bathroom, and laser room. Sixth floor was the Egypt room, Red's bedroom, magic room, indoor nile, bathroom, magic training room. Seventh floor was the folklore room, Black's bedroom, indoor greece room, elder room, bathroom, and leygate room. Eighth floor was the island room, Serena's bedroom, game room, indoor island, bathroom, and recording studio. Ninth floor was the city floor, Klaus's bedroom, indoor camp, indoor city, bathroom, and music room. The tenth floor was the attic, all of our secrets are kept in our rooms but, old things, like furniture, went to the attic but, now we are putting a skylight, turning the attic into a greenhouse and putting that furniture to use there. Now I have to go to my room and literally do my magic. I have to say controlling the Pacific is really hard. I mean it, I have to make sure there are very little tsunamis and if there is one then there has to be a giant earthquake in that area first. Also, I have to make sure that the weather in the west of the Americas, up to Alaska, is at the right temp. like in San Francisco I have to keep it nice, cool, and some sun while in LA I have to keep it sunny, warm, and beach worthy. Most gods say that it's boring, but I say a get out of homework free pass. Only, I wish I could remember who Zoom reminds me of.

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

Let's just say that the martial arts club was a lot easier today than another day in my life. I got home to see that my mom was cooking dinner and on the phone with her boss, I think. When I got to my room I took a shower. After I was done I put on my jeans, long-sleeved red shirt, my yellow T-shirt on top, and my red headband on. As I took a look in the mirror I saw that my eyes changed color from dark brown to lightning blue. _Okay, that was weird. How did me eyes change color?_

"Zoom, dinner is ready so start coming down." Mom yelled

"Okay. I'm on my way." As I washed my hands I started to feel a burning sensation in them. After I took my hands out and dried the pain went away. Of course most people would tell their parents that water from the sink felt like acid, but I'm not most people. When I got downstairs I heard my mom yelling things like _'Get out of my house. I told you that you were not welcomed here.'_ and a different voice saying _'Thunderia, please. Percy Jackson told us to make an oath saying that our children would be at the camp and claimed by the time they were 13_ **(A.U. I got the oath from the last book of PJO)**._ Zoom, is 17, he has to make up for 4 years of training.' _At this point mom was really yelling at him _'We said that Zoom would be with me away from all that danger! Do you understand? I am not letting you take Zoom away from me! I barely got him back for one whole year and I am keeping him with me until he graduates!'_ Now I started to hear mom choke up because the last part was true it has been an entire year since I took off with my friend to see the world. Only now that I hear my mom say that out loud it really makes me realize the pain I caused her. _'Thunderia, I only ask you to think about it. I will come back in 1 week to hear what you have to say and to see him once more, but for now I must go.'_ I decided to go back up a few steps and then come back down as if I heard nothing and said, "Hey, mom. I was just wondering, can water burn you? Even if it is cold?"

"No, not really. The worst that it can do is give you a slight shock of heat. Also, we are having Haung He trout for dinner **(A.U. I don't really know if there is trout in the Huang He River)**" She answered

"Okay." Was all I answered. Only during dinner I couldn't really focus on anything, but what wile happen in a week and who Pacifica reminds me of.


	5. He is Closer Than I Thought

**Me: Just as I said only own the Virosus sibs.**

**Zoom: Why Virosus?**

**Me: Because they are forbidden.**

**Vert: Why are they forbidden?**

**Me: Sorry classified for now but you will find out later in the fic. ****And on with the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Pacifica's POV<p>

At school the next day Zoom acted distant. I mean like during PE the smallest, skinniest, and weakest kid beat Zoom in wrestling, that alone should have been impossible. As well as during lunch it took me three tries just to get Zoom to stop drinking his soda and breathe. Right then and there I asked him, "Zoom, you need to get back to Earth or I can make Caspian tackle you like a varsity football player."

"Sorry, just... dazed." He answered

"Dazed by what. Like for me I get dazed whenever I get off or on an airplane, and let me just tell you I don't do heights." I said

"Aslo, I get dazed whenever we take our christmas trip to the Yukon, it is just too cold for me." Indiana said while shivering from memories to our lodge there

"Well, if I tell you guys you'd might think that I've gone crazy." He said in a low voice

"Crazy? Dude, crazy is when your doing part core in Spain and end in a bull wrestling arena, and that happened to me when I was 13." I said with a large smile

"What happened. Did you get hurt?" Vert asked

"Well, I was wearing red that day and when the bull started to chase me around I literally took it by the horns and hit it several times until it was out cold. Bulls not as strong as you think, but I HIGHLY suggest that you don't do it no questions. Anyway, Zoom, tell us what happened." I said

"Well, it was after I took a shower last night and my mom called me down for dinner. I went to go wash my hands and then the water started to burn as if I was on fire. Then I started to go downstairs when I heard my mom talking to this man. He said that I had to go somewhere when I was 13 and that this kid uh, Percy Jackson, made him take an oath for I don't know what and then mom said that she wasn't going to let me go again, long story, and told him to go. After that, he said that he was coming back in a week to see me in person and to hear her final decision. Now I can't stop thinking about what is going to happen in 6 days." Zoom explained

"Now, that puts pressure on a person, but I have a hunch on what might happen in the next few days. All you have to do is watch your back and keep this with you." Phobeus and I said together as we gave him a pen

"What am I suppose to do with a pen." He asked

"Just when you get into danger let you instincts kick in. We know some kids who were dyslexic and had ADHD and they all had the same problem, so just trust us." Red and Black said together.

"Why do you guys do that and would you stop that?" Phobeus asked

"It just happens and we don't think we can. Sorry, Bro." They said again in sync

"Never mind, it wouldn't matter anyway. I dealt with it my whole life a few more years won't kill me." Phobeus answered. Then everyone started to bust out laughing and Vert accidentally hit the ketchup pack and the ketchup landed in Red's red hair giving it a different shade.

"Well, now all you need is a french fried hat and you'd have a snack for class." Caspian joked between laughs

"Speaking of class, Mr. Bruner, took forever today. He never stops talking about myths. It's not like any of the events happened." Stanford complained

"Watch what you say. Remember the battle of Troy. Archaeologists are searching for ruins for the city of Troy. Also, I happen to favor mythology." I said as my voice started to change to the one I had on DANU TALIS. Now this was bad, so I told my siblings, "Um, I think it's best that we start to leave. I just remembered that I had a Muay Thai class after school, so we have to start to go."

"You do Muay Thai?" Zoom asked, "Because I did it until I was 14 and now I'm the martial arts team captain."

"Cool. Well, we best be going. Also, to answer your question yes well I did now I teach myself." After I said that the bell rang, I ran towards my motorcycle and started home. _My voice only does that whenever I'm near... him. Well, he must be near and I have an idea who it might be._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but I have little inspiration and now I will add some Secrets of the Immortal stuff and remember anyone can comment. so DO COMMENT<strong>


	6. The Return of the Beast and of Love

**Pacifica: Just as PLD said only own the Virosus sibs and any recreation of any of the Virosus sibs without her permission will be reported.**

**Zoom: Why?**

**Pacifica: Because they are her characters that she made up, sweetheart.**

**Vert: What the heck?**

**Zoom: Yeah, uh you will find out later in the chapter****. Hey, Pacifica, what do you think about...**

**Pacifica: Ah, ah we don't want to spoil it for the others.**

**Zoom: Right, forgot. (kisses Pacifica's forehead) Anyway, PLD doesn't own the BF5 or PJO just the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Zoom's POV<p>

After school today I went to Zeke's diner. When I got there I saw my friends and the Virosus siblings talking to Mr. Bruner, as I got closer to say hi I heard Pacifica say, "Chiron, I know the situation seems grim, but I found him. Your suspicions were correct, the boy _is _the king's son."

"If you are correct then he will be revealed tomorrow or tonight. In the mean time have fun and protect him from harm." Mr. Bruner answered. Then he went by and gave a simple nod as I waved, after he left I went towards there table and said, "Hey, guys, mind if I join you?"

"Yeah, sure. Sit next to Pacifica since she has the only open seat. So, Zoom, how was the martial arts club?" Red and Black said, _now that all eight of them are together, they all seem to be more like them selves._ As I sat down Grace came over, Grace was the only girl that Stanford and Vert have been fighting over since she came here from New York and the only other girl that is my friend in the group.

"Hey, guys, how are you and how is it going with your memory, Pacifica?" Grace asked while pulling out her notepad from her apron.

"Good, and the usual please." Caspian answered so fast that he forgot about Grace's other question. Then I turned to Pacifica, who was just looking into her hands with a sad impression.

"Wait, Pacifica, what does Grace mean when she asked about your memory?" I asked, but she said nothing. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay you can trust me, it's just that your my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I was in a coma and when I woke up I forgot about this one person who made a big impact on my life, but whenever I try to remember him another memory is lost, but it is all slowly returning. Also, I do remember that I care about him and how it feels whenever I'm around him." She answered while turning her head towards the window. Then Grace went to the kitchen to get our order.

"How did you feel like. I mean, come on you never told us when you called home, so please tell us." Phobeus asked while putting his hand on her other shoulder

"Well, you guys would think that I'm a little sappy." When she looked at us we gave her the look. "Okay, okay, whenever I am near him I feel this static that drew me closer, whenever we hugged I felt warmth and protection from the rest of the world and well, I never told you this, but he was my boyfriend..."

"WHAT!" Phobeus yelled, "As, soon, as I find this boy I'm going to squash him like a bug."

"Easy there, Heracles, I never told you guys because I loved him and I didn't want you to over react and hurt him." Pacifica started while looking at Phobeus. Then she took a deep breath and continued while looking up, "And when we kissed I felt weightless, like I was flying. He made me happy and to think, other than you guys, he was my best friend since we were five."

"Wow, talk about connected." I said while looking at her

"Well, don't think we forgot what was the name of that girl you met as a kid. Now why don't you tell us about her." Indiana said while holding Caspian down as the pizza came in.

"Okay, we met back at Thailand on my fifth birthday. She washed up on shore and was unconscious, she had brown hair, light brown eyes and she looked fragile. Master Takeyasu told us to bring her inside and dry her out, when she woke up she started yelling at us in Greek or Latin and I was the only one who understood her. After she stopped yelling she spoke English and then she stayed at the temple. We became good friends over the years and she beat everyone there and when we were 14 that was when we left to see the world and when we were 16 I went back to Thailand and I never saw her again and to this day I can never stop thinking about her." I said while looking at the table and when I looked up I saw Pacifica putting her hand on my lap

"I know how you feel. I can't stop thinking about this boy yet I can't even remember his name. All I know is that I still love him and when I can I will find him." Pacifica said, "Just in the mean time I will spend as much time as I can with my family. Oh, and now I can see the world through your eyes."

"Good that makes one of us." Just as I finished speaking a scream came from the kitchen and Grace came out holding a sword. As if by instinct I took out my pen and threw it up, and went it came down it was a double-edge bronze sword. When I looked at the table the other 8 siblings had swords, knives, spears, and javelins, each one of them looked as if they had seem this kind of thing before and when I looked back at the kitchen and a minotaur with a broken horn came out. Pacifica then yelled, "Hey, ugly, didn't Percy kill 2 times!"

All it did was shake it's head causing mucus to go on the table right on top of the pizza _I swear this guy need a moist kleenex and ASAP. _Just as Caspian looked back he started to yell, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FOOD AND THAT INCLUDES OVER GROWN, LARGE BULL THAT NEEDS A DAMN TISSUE!"

"HIT THE DIRTY AND PROTECT YOUR VITALS!" Indiana yelled as Caspian started to charge the monster with his bare hands and tore of it's head and tossed it to Pacifica.

"Sweet, I get a new horn." She said while ripping of the other horn and slicing the head in half causing it to turn to golden dust. Then she turned to me and continued, "Now you know why not to mess with my brother's food because I swear él da vuelta en el diablo. Todo rojo-eyed y loco. He turns in the devil. All red-eyed and crazy."

"Wow, no kidding. I bet his eyes literally did turn red." I said while assessing the damage Caspian did. "To think one sneezed on pizza can make a boy do this."

"Oh, you should have seen him on Thanksgiving, when we finished four of us went to bed with broken limbs." Phobeus said while popping his dislocated arm back in place as if he did this hundreds of thousands of time without pain. "Why don't we go back to the house and figure out what will happen next. The same goes for you too Zoom and as for the twins, I suggest you warn the others here while Grace tells the others at New York."

Everyone started to go out the door when Pacifica pulled my sleeve and told the others, "I'll be there in a minute. I just need to look for my magic bag."

"Okay. See you in a bit." They said while walking outside into the desert heat.

"Zoom, when you told us about the girl my memory started to come back completely and now I even remember his name and that I found him." Pacifica said while looking into my eyes. Then I saw her, the girl from back at the temple, the girl I fell in love with, the girl who I never stopped thinking about was- is right in front of me. I stepped closer, pulled her close to me and kissed her until we couldn't breathe. I was- am so relived that Pacifica is back in my arms.


	7. The New Prince and Old Royal Family

**Pacifica: Just as I said earlier PLD said only own the Virosus sibs and any recreation of any of the Virosus sibs without her permission will be reported.**

**Vert: Zoom, when were you going to tell us about your girlfriend?**

**Zoom: I was going to tell you when I found her, but things took an unforeseen road.**

**Vert: What the heck?**

**Pacifica: Yeah, see if you read the last chapter you would understand a little more about Zoom. I know I did though out this story.**

**Zoom: Don't think we forgot about you, my lovely princess. We all kind of found out more about you.**

**Pacifica: That's right. (kisses Zoom's cheek) Still and all, PLD doesn't own the BF5 or PJO just the OCs or the fact that some Secrets of the Immortal stuff that is in here.**

* * *

><p>Pacifica's POV<p>

After Zoom and I kissed in the ruins of what was Zeke's diner, a lightning bolt came from the sky and hit Zoom. The shock traveled through his body and into mine, since we were still hugging. Right before I blacked out, Zoom caught me and took me took me to his bike. While I was out cold I had a dream that I was 4 again and back in 58 BC Greece, in my grandfather's palace backyard playing with my best friend in the whole world, Theseus.

_We were shooting arrows into a tree and talked about what our families were doing inside the palace and then he asked, "Do you think they are trying to combine our kingdoms again?"_

_"Theseus, every time our families get together they always send us back here to play." I shot an arrow threw the tree and into the rock behind it and said, "YEAH! Second through tree bull's eye in a row. Now you have to admit that Athena is better than Ares."_

_"Okay. Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, is better then Ares, god of war. There I said it, now do you want to get some food from the kitchen?" He asked_

_"I would love to, if we get to sneak by and listen in on the adults." I offered_

_"Of course, Pacifica, you are my best friend." Theseus said as we raced inside _

As I started to regain consciousness I saw that I was in my room with every demigod in town either going out of the room, going in, carrying supplies, looking around, or waiting to see if I have waken up yet. When I turned to my right and saw my siblings aligned up from oldest to youngest and they were polishings their weapons. Then when I turned to my left I saw Zoom with his head facing the floor and his hand in mine, then I tightened my grip around his hand in order to signal that I was awake. Right as he saw me Zoom yelled, "She's awake, Pacifica's awake!"

He looked me right in the eye and I saw that he was worried about what had happened to me and that he missed me. Also, he had his striking lighting blue eyes back. Then my sibling ushered everyone into the living room leaving me alone with Zoom, but when Phobeus went out he gave his devil smile. When they closed the door I pulled Zoom into a hug, then he kissed my head and he asked, "How did you know it was me? Even I didn't connect the dots."

"When you're a minor goddess, who controls weather with her 7 other siblings, you notice a few things and you think faster than most. It happened whenever I fought back at the temple, that is how I won." I answered in a matter of fact

"You always did move like a wave when you fought, not stopping to breathe, but you always knew where and when to attack or dodge." He said. I didn't reply, I put my head in the crook of his neck and we just sat there hugging with our eyes closed hoping that this was not a dream and if it wasn't then nothing would keep us apart. Then, without warning, lightning flashed inside my room and 2 figures appeared in front of us. One of them was the man that killed my mother, Zeus, and the other was a woman who looked a little like Zoom, then I realized that it was his mom. I broke away from Zoom and turned him towards his mom, when he saw her Zoom basically became a human tomato. He went up to her and hugged her, I could see the ripples in his clothes as she squeezed him close to her, while Zeus was trying to stare me down. He came closer to me and as he did a lightning bolt formed in his hand. Then Zoom must've sensed that I was in trouble because he started to run towards me, but his mother pulled him back in fear that he might get hurt. Just as Zeus raised the bolt to his lip and drew itback, Zoom pulled away from his mother's grip and went in front of me at the speed of light andblocked me from the blast and remained unharmed. Zeus just stood there as a proud father would and his mom stood there shocked and waiting for answers. Then there was Zoom who was waiting to see what would happen next and finally there was me, prepared to get my revenge on the man who killed my mother, Zeus. I put my hands on Zoom's shoulders, like how we did back a the temple, this triggered his action of ducking forward bringing me off the bed and on to my feet prepared to fight.

"What do you think Zeus, mano a mano, armed, or magic combat?" I asked Zeus

"Why don't we do armed combat. Giving you a fighting chance, Thunderia please step back, and son please watch." Zeus said while taking out a celestial bronze sword while I drew my double-edge half-celestial bronze and half-imperial gold sword named_ Tenebris Tempests, _Dark Storm. Then Zeus charged at me and I brought my blade up to weaken the blow then with one hand I took out my celestial bronze dagger from my sleeve and made a cut on his hand that was wielding the sword. He took several steps back and I made my move, I went as fast as I could and got behind him and made a cut on his back then as he was focusing on the pain there I went to his front and kicked him to the ground. Then I used the tip of my sword to keep him pinned to the ground.

"Years sitting on the throne throwing lightning bolts from a distance has made you weaker in close combat while I spent every free moment I had training with my family to get stronger and better. Now, yield." I stated. Now I could see the look of defeat in his eyes, this battle has been going on since 60 BC when he killed my mother, and now it is I how has won.

"I yield to the princess of the sea, Pacifica. You now have my blessing to do what you wish and I apologize for what I did to your mother." Zeus said. I lowered my sword and held out my hand to him. He took it as a sign of a newfound ally and I gave him a look why nodding my head towards Zoom. This made his eyes widen in realization of what is to happen in the future and then he said, "Thuderia and Zoom, I hope you don't mind that I have a word with Pacifica alone while you two wait downstairs do you?"

"No we don't mind. Come along, Zoom, I have some things to explain to you about your father and what will happen next." Thunderia, Zoom's mother, said while directing her son to the door. Then she turned back to us and said, "Try not to kill each other."

"Okay, Ms. Takazumi." I answered as she closed the door. Then I turned to Zeus and stated, "Well, I should tell you that my suspicions are correct, he is _him. _I started to notice when we were having lunch one day at school and my voice started to change into my Danu Talis one. Then again when we were fighting the Minotaur, I saw his eyes change into there original shade and he looked like _him. _Lastly today when he was waiting for me to wake up completely, I saw that same look _he _had whenever someone he cared about was injured. I swear that Zoom Takazumi, your son, is Prince Theseus, the boy you charmed into reincarnating every generation so that way I could marry him, and now he is your son."

This knowledge struck Zeus like his master bolt that he started to stumble back and then I created a solid chair out of clouds, so he could sit and take it all in. He seemed as if he was going to have a seizure right in front of me, but instead he took a deep breath and said, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, first let him be who he is and have some fun wit his life. Then on his 20th birthday or when you and my parents think we're ready we'll move onto phase 2 which is what my grandfather planned on doing with the original Theseus. After that, we can go back to having our normal magical lives. Okay?" I said while taking a seat on the couch, that was moved next to my bed, and took a bowl filled with water and started to clean the Pacific ocean. Then we just sat there waiting for the other to speak when I noticed Arion running along side the coast with 3 people on his back. When I zoomed in on it I noticed it was 3 demigods heading back the Camp Jupiter since they finished their quest, but one of them looked really familiar and then out of the blue he thrusted his hand to the side and controlled the waves into saying, _Hi! Guess who's back! _Then he looked up at the sky and was looking at me straight in the eye and I just smiled. _This is good, I know where Percy is and he remembers me. Better show this to Zeus, _then I took the bowl and showed him Percy. When he saw Percy I thought that he was going to throw a fit since he hated Percy. Right before Zeus could rip it out of my hands and throw it, I pulled it back and said, "Uh uh, no. This is my last one since Caspian used my other two for food!"

I yelled at the last part and then he returned the comment by yelling, "I said that I was sorry and you should be more careful on where you put it since it the other two were in the kitchen!"

I started to smile when I heard him mutter something about taking this when I'm asleep, so I put in my safe along with my other valuables that Caspian swore that he would take. Then I gave a simple nod to Zeus as he left to return to Olympus and then I went out the door and down the stairs quickly. When I went into the living room I saw my siblings trying to comfort the other children who were scared and Zoom who looked like he rather take a beating with a club as soon as I saw it, I created a storm club below my feet and started a thunderclap to get everyone's attention before speaking, "I know that you all want to return to your homes and forget what happened today, but you can't. You all are demigods and your lives are in great danger unless you come with us to New York. There you will train to keep yourselves alive and learn who your other or real parents are. As of today you are identified demigods and a war is brewing in our roots, Greece, but it is not our battle to fight. Although if you come with us to New York you will be contributing to our cause and it will only be for the summer unless you wish to stay there then you can, it is a sanctuary for all of us so are you coming?"

Every hand of each new demigod shot up with excitement on going to a new place and finding their other family. Then we ordered the kids into different groups, adopted, single parent, or step-parent, and we opened a portal to Camp Half-Blood. While I stayed behind to check that everyone was going in I saw Zoom's friends, Vert, Agura, A.J., Stanford, Tezz, Sherman and Spinner, go in the portal. _I guess they are seriously behind schedule in training. _Then I went by Zoom, who was the last to go in while my siblings went first, and went into the portal, hand in hand, _Just like when we were kids. Right, Pacifica?_

I looked at Zoom to see that he was smiling at me and his lips weren't moving when he was speaking. Then I smiled back and answered, _It's exactly like when we were kids. Except for the going into a portal that leads to New York. Also, Zoom, I just want to tell you that I really, truly, without a doubt love and care about you._

_Me too, but my mother said that my dad doesn't want me to date a daughter of the sea, let alone one that is immortal. _He looked like he was going to have a hard time getting over this fact.

_Well, he changed his mind when I was talking to him earlier today and now we only have to worry about my dad, my prince. _When I finished, we were out of the portal and zoom wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close and spun me in the air. After he put me down, Zoom's friends gave us weird and confused looks as Zoom kissed me on the head and said, "At least I have you with me know and nothing will change that."

When he finished talking Vert came up to us and asked, "What is going on with you too?"

"Well, let's see. Zoom has been my boyfriend since we were 14. You are a demigod and we are in New York. Also, we are about to miss the campfire." I pointed out while pulling Zoom with me towards the amphitheater and told him to sit next to Jason and, my best friend, Thalia while I sang. It took one month of begging, but I finally got Chiron to agree to let us sing any song we want to. Then I got on stage, in front of the fire, with my siblings, took my guitar and said, "Hello, campers! The Poseidon cabin is going to start of the campfire with 3 songs and here it folks, our first song of the night BFB."

_I call you up when I know he's at home  
>I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone<br>Why can't I tell if he's looking at me  
>Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?<br>I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah  
><em>_My best friends brother is the one for me  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6ft. 3  
><em>_I don't want to, but I want to  
>Cause I just can't get him out of my mind! And<br>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah  
>My best friends brother is the one for me<br>BFB, BFB  
><em>_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type  
>Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy<br>Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
>Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do<br>__I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
>But is it wrong if I see him this weekend<br>__I really hope I can get him alone  
>I just don't, don't want her to know<em>

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah  
>My best friends brother is the one for me<br>__Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah  
><em>_A punk rock drummer and he's 6ft. 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get him out of my mind! And  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah<br>My best friends brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friends brother, my best friends brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friends brother, my best friends brother_

_Cause he's such a dream  
>Yeah<br>And you know what I mean  
>I f you weren't related<em>

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah  
><em>_My best friends brother is the one for me  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah<br>A punk rock drummer and he's 6ft. 3  
>I don't want to, but I want to<br>Cause I just can't get him out of my mind! And  
>Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Ye-ah<br>My best friends brother is the one for me  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friends brother, my best friends brother  
>BFB, BFB<br>My best friends brother, my best friends brother_

At the end I was looking right at Zoom so he could see that the song was for him. When he saw me, Zoom he flashed a smile at me and a he looked like he wanted to rush up and embrace me. Then Caspian put his hand on my shoulder and nodded, I went back next to Indiana and he took the mike, "What up, people!"

"What up, Caspian!" The crowd answered back with enthusiasm and my sisters and I shook our heads with smiles on our faces. When I looked back, Red had almost collapsed on the floor because she was laughing so hard along with her brother.

"This next song is dedicated to Luke Castellan, but we wrote it when he was alive and we wanted to give it to Percy on his second year here, but something happened so may he please hear it wherever he is." Caspian said and everyone, I mean everyone including our sibs, started to yell in anxious tones. Then Phobeus started to play his guitar and Klaus played his drums while Caspian started,

_I thought that I could always count on you,  
>I thought that nothing could come between us two.<br>We said as long as we would stick together,  
>We'd be alright, We'd be ok.<br>But I was stupid  
>And you broke me down<br>I'll never be the same again._

_So thank you for showing me,  
>That best friends can not be trusted,<br>And thank you for lying to me,  
>Your friendship and good times we had you can have them back<em>

_Yeah!_

_I wonder why it always has to hurt,  
>For every lesson that you have to learn.<br>I won't forget what you did to me,  
>How you showed me things,<br>I wish I'd never seen.  
>But I was stupid,<br>__And you broke me down,  
>I'll never be the same again.<em>

_So thank you for showing me,  
>That best friends can not be trusted,<br>And thank you for lying to me,  
>Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back<em>

_When the tables turn again,  
><em>_You'll remember me my friend,  
>You'll be wishing I was there for you.<br>I'll be the one you miss the most,  
>But you'll only find my ghost,<br>As time goes by,  
>You'll wonder why,<br>You're all alone._

_So thank you for showing me,  
>That best <em>_friends can not be trusted,  
><em>_And thank you for lying to me,  
><em>_Your friendship the good times we had you can have them back._

_So thank you, for lying to me,  
>So thank you, for all the times you let me down<br>So thank you, for lying to me,  
>So thank you, your friendship you can have it back<em>

"Thank you guys. I hope you have a great summer!" Caspian yelled as we switched places again. Then when I went up the flames went up so high that they almost touched Olympus and it changed to every color of each cabin. This made the crowd cheer while my siblings, except for Serena, and I changed from our instruments into dance clothes. The intro music started and I put on my hands free mic and we all got into place for our routine.

Then I yelled out to them, "This last song is dedicated to the end of school and the start of summer. I hope you all love it."

_Who likes to party party?  
>We gonna celebrate.<br>No more homework,  
>No more classes,<br>It's summer everyday!  
>I got to move my body,<br>I can't take anymore,  
>When that bell rings,<br>Imma electric slide right out the door!_

_Let's stomp, and clap_  
><em>No pop quizzes anymore.<em>  
><em>Stomp and clap, <em>  
><em>Come on! 2, 3.<em>

_It's finally summer time!  
>We could do whatever we want!<br>Just let the sunshine,  
>Get you up!<br>I'm feelin' alright!  
>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<br>I'm gonna shout (shout)  
>Out (loud)<br>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!_

_It's finally summer time!  
>We could do whatever we want!<br>Just let the sunshine,  
>Get you up!<br>I'm feelin' alright!  
>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<br>I'm gonna shout (shout)  
>Out (loud)<br>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!_

_We gonna kick it kick it,  
>Like every single night.<br>Hit the beach, Hit the pool,  
>Cuz it's summer time!<br>Come and throw your hands up,  
>Make them touch the sky.<br>Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday.  
>Everyday is Friday night!<em>

_Let's stomp, and clap  
>No pop quizzes anymore.<br>Stomp and clap,  
>Come on! 2, 3.<em>

_It's finally summer time!  
>We could do whatever we want!<br>Just let the sunshine,  
>Get you up!<br>I'm feelin' alright!  
>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<br>I'm gonna shout (shout)  
>Out (loud)<br>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!_

_It's finally summer time!_  
><em>We could do whatever we want!<em>  
><em>Just let the sunshine,<em>  
><em>Get you up!<em>  
><em>I'm feelin' alright!<em>  
><em>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Out (loud)<em>  
><em>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!<em>

_School is Out!_

_It's finally summer time!  
>We could do whatever we want!<br>Just let the sunshine,  
>Get you up!<br>I'm feelin' alright!  
>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<br>I'm gonna shout (shout)  
>Out (loud)<br>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!_

I_t's finally summer time!_  
><em>We could do whatever we want!<em>  
><em>Just let the sunshine,<em>  
><em>Get you up!<em>  
><em>I'm feelin' alright!<em>  
><em>I-I-I'm walkin' on cloud nine!<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Out (loud)<em>  
><em>School's Out! Yea-aa yeah!<em>

The crowd started clapping and roaring like crazy when we finished our routine and the song. We got a few whistles hear and there as well as a few 'I love you's from one of the cabins. Then we ran down the stage to avoid what will happen next, I went to Zoom and held him close to me preparing for the fury we were about to face from my father. When Poseidon is mad it is best to stay away and listen to what will happen, but this time I stayed close to the stage and kept Zoom within my grasp in case my father tried to hurt him. Within the next few seconds my father appeared on stage in full greek armor and with his trident, his expression was stern and cold. Before there was even Rome, my dad was loving and caring, he cared about my family and let me do what I wanted in the world. It was the change in time that changed him and now he was angrier than ever because of Zoom and the fact that he and I are together. He approached us in human height and pointed his trident at Zoom, then Zeus appeared in front of us and blocked the impending attack. This surprised everyone, including the Zeus cabin and Chiron, the fact that Zeus is not only protecting his son, but the daughter of Poseidon that is holding him as if he is her line for life. The next few seconds were a blur, Zeus glared at Poseidon and the sea god lowered his weapon and tossed to Phobeus while Zeus threw his master bolt to Thalia. Each of the gods were defenseless and Zeus stepped aside to let us speak, but non of us moved until I could feel Zoom's heart race at a mile a minute. This got me worried so I stepped forward and said, "Father it is good to see you again, but I did not wish to greet you under such terms."

My voice sounded formal and ancient as well as my father's, "As did I, but no one besides the Fates can control what happens to us. Now tell me, my daughter, why do you have the son of lightning in your grasp?"

"He is my boyfriend and I have loved him ever since we were 14 years of age. Zoom Takazumi is a man that will stand up for his family and friends in the worst of situations and he will keep his loved ones in his heart for all eternity, this I have learned while being near him most of my life hear in this century. I also learned something else that is quite as intriguing, but Zeus must inform you of that back in Olympus since we have already talked about it. Now father I know you mean well, but think of your family. You want us to be free, but how can we be free if you put barriers around us and keep us in them like caged animals. Mother didn't want us to go like this, she wanted us to choose our own paths. I know I have an obligation to everyone as one of the weather immortals, but you must allow us to be ourselves." I said while keeping my voice leveled just like Athena, my step-mother, taught me. Also I made sure that he understood what I was saying.

"I understand, Pacifica. If I have grown too hard on my children then you must tell me and I will step back, but for now you may be who you wish to be. Also, young man," Poseidon directed his attention to Zoom, who walked up to me at the ned of my speech, "Take care of my daughter and treat her like wise or I do not think your father might help out of this one."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Poseidon. I will treat Pacifica like the queen she will soon be and again thank you very much for your blessing." Zoom answered while shaking his hand and then stepping back to my side. At this point Phobeus gave father his trident back while Thalia gave Zeus his lightning bolt back and the two gods returned to Olympus. Now Zoom was excited because he and I could be a couple without any real road bumps and because of this he pulled me close and into a kiss. Right before we pulled away I could feel a smile forming on his face and then as we did pull away, we put our foreheads together and smiled at each other then sat down. We watched as the other cabins played their favorite songs and two kidsfrom the Apollo cabin dedicatedtheir song to Zoom and me. Then Chiron went on stage said, "Everyone, it is time to announce the new demigods. First off Vert Wheeler, son of Ares god of war. Agura Ibaden, daughter of Apollo god of music, the sun, and archery. Sherman and Spinner Cortez, sons of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Tezz Volotave, son of Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmiths. Stanford Isaac Rhodes, son of Hermes god of messengers. A.J. Dalton, son of Boreas god of the north winds. Also Zoom Takazumi, son of Zeus king of the gods and the god of lightning."

Chiron continued to the other demigods, but when Chiron announce Zoom and his friends everyone of them had their parents' symbol appear on their heads. Although Agura was given a whole new make over that will last 2 days max and Zoom also changed, his hair still spiky, his eye color turned a radiant lightning blue, a sword appeared on his side as well. Then Chiron added, "Campers, campers. I wasn't done yet. There is one more thing to be added on the will of the gods. Zoom please step forward."

Zoom went up to the stage, then lightning clashed in the cloudless sky and Chiron said, "Zeus has wished to inform you all that Zoom is his eldest son and he is next in line for Zeus's throne as king. He is the prince of the skies, all hail Prince Zoom Takazumi!"

"ALL HAIL PRINCE ZOOM TAKAZUMI!" The campers answered back and as did I. Then we all bowed as a crown appeared on his head and when we all got up everyone was looking at me and my siblings. Indiana made a mirrors out of water and gave one to all of us. I gasped at the fact that I was transformed, my hair was bronze and up to my waist, my eyes were Pacific sea blue, my clothes changed to my mom's old 'and I mean old' dress that was made out of water and looked like it was a wave, then I touched the top of my head and felt my mom's first crown there it had silver and blue jewels on it, and I had a snake necklace with black diamonds for eyes. Even my siblings were surprised at our appearances right now, in fact my reflection reminded me of my mother, Atlanta the Greek princess with locks of gold and teal eyes. Then I looked at my brothers they all had jet black hair that flopped down to their eyebrows, eyes that were radiant like the sea, armor that was polished to perfection, and crowns on their heads that symbolized their royalty. After them, I looked at my sisters we were all dressed the same, their hair was was long 'except for Indiana her's was shoulder-length' our eyes shone brilliant shades of blue, and their crowns were similar to mine only for the color of the jewels. We all put down the mirrors and went to the stage. Each of us stood with perfect posture and lined from oldest to youngest with Zoom at my left. I stepped forward to the mic and looked out at the crowd.

"Attention campers of Camp Half-Blood, we have not told you the entire truth. We are next in line for the thrones in the seas and that we are gods of weather. Our intentions were to hurt you all, but to keep you safe from our enemies, The Dark Elders. They wish to turn this world into a place full of jungle, darkness, and fear. If they have their way, we won't live to see a different day, but the battle is taking place as we speak and the only way we can help is if we send the destined 7 to Greece. My family and I agreed that we would guid them on the right path their, but only throughout nature and we cannot interfere with the major battles. Also, I have information that will excite you all. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon is alive." When I finished my last sentence a murmur of questions went throughout the crowd. Then I held my hand up to continue, "I know you all have many questions, but they can't be answered at the time. Although the answer to the question of how I know is that I've seen him riding a horse with 2 other younger demigods on the Pacific ocean. He is safe and returning from a quest and if the four that must go leave now to see him in the morning tomorrow. Now I bid you all a good night since we have a meeting with the gods."

With those final words, my siblings and I went to the sky and disappeared into Olympus to prepare for what is to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, but I had little time to write with school and homework. Also, I would write faster if people would comment (hint, hint) and anyone can comment. I mean everyone, so don't be afraid to tell me how it is and I know this chapter is a little sappy, but hey I was bored with very, very little inspiration.<strong>


	8. Family Reunion & Friendship Terror

**PLD: Just as Pacifica said earlier I only own the Virosus sibs and any recreation of any of the Virosus sibs without my permission will be reported.**

**Pacifica: Although I have one question. Why name me Pacifica?**

**PLD: Because the name Pacifica is special and matches your powers perfectly.**

**Zoom: And I think it's wonderful.**

**Phobeus: Besides, it's not like she named you Salena, Natilie, or Jenna.**

**Salena, Natilie, Jenna: What did you say, Phobeus?**

**PLD: How did you 3 get here?**

**Natilie: I orbed us all here.**

**PLD: Okay, okay. Now, Secret Myth, attack!**

**(Viro siblings attack the other OC's)**

**Zoom: Now I see why you made her my girlfriend. Thank you.**

**PLD: Your welcome. I don't own PJO or BF5 now on with the fic.**

* * *

><p>Pacifica's POV<p>

If you think your family meeting's are tough, then you haven't even been to one of mine. There is yelling, fighting, peacemakers getting injured, and the usual call for a gurney and that was just the first ten minutes. When I got there my 3 fathers, not one but 3 Poseidon, Apollo, and my step-father Ares, and my 2 mothers, Atlanta '_who was brought back from hell for the meeting_' and my step-mother Athena, looked at us as we stood in the middle of the council of the gods. Now would normally be the time for one of us to speak up, but we were lost for words, so we just stood there until Caspian started to pipe up, "May we just say that we didn't mean any dishonor for the immortals, just that we acted before thinking."

"And, what if this was war? You would have been dead in a matter of seconds, if you acted before thinking." Ares yelled at us. Even if he was wearing sunglasses I could tell that his eyes were blazing with fury.

"Yes, but with very little cost since we cannot die. Have your forgotten the deal that we all made?" I said with my clearest and loudest voice. The gods were about to speak, but I didn't give them time. "We can't die as long as our amulets are still intact and if we were given a fatal blow then we take off the amulet quick, drop it, fade away, return in a transparent form, put on the necklace, and continue to battle. That was the deal we made, now if you all just want us to keep on acting as if there isn't a war brewing then you can forget about it! This war will not only distract demigods, it _will _tear the balance apart, we will be forced to choose sides, nature will be corrupted, and the fight against Gaea will be lost! Now if you don't mind I would like to take care of my ocean."

My outburst surprised everyone, even my beloved mother. I looked at her with begging eyes, I knew that if I was doing what I thought was right for my family then she would be okay with me. Her eyes were full of forgiveness and pride, she didn't see me as the little girl I once was, but the queen I would someday be. Phobeus stepped in front of me and said, "My sister is right. Our petty arguing will not help us win. We must work as family to conquer the battle, if we may then my siblings and I volunteer to bless the demigods that will be on the quest. Not with them during battles in person nor in the blade or arrows, but in the winds, their minds, and in nature."

The gods seemed to be thinking about the different possibilities of our choice. When they were midway through their conversation I started to have a vision, I dropped to my knees, screaming in pain and clutching my head. My eyes turned blue, my hair started to glow and lift, my dress started to change form, my vision was blurring, and my body started to feel numb. They all turned towards me and my fetal position, I opened my eyes and I saw different images flash in front of me. _I saw a beach that had red water, a bunch of volcanoes erupting, monsters marching over impossibly tall mountains, and bones of fallen warriors on the ground. Then I saw a__ boy, with black hair and brown eyes most likely greek, and girl, with brown hair and blue eyes possibly asian, are running towards the forest with weapons possibly to get away from the awful world behind them, they run into a 10 foot tall giant that was holding a club in one hand and a shield in the other. The girl nodded at the boy and he jumped to her shoulders and launched himself at the giant. When he was in striking distance, the giant swatted him away like a fly towards the ground. The girl ran towards him while the giant yelled, "You are no better than your parents. I killed them easily, just like how I am going to kill __you!"_

_"To think we thought giants were stupid. I am actually surprised that he said all that. What about you, Artemis?" The boy asked while wiping blood from his mouth, now that he was on his feet he took a new stance._

_"I am surprised, brother dear. Now why don't we just avenge our parents, who died by this foul beast's hands. Are you with me, Phoebus?" Artemis said while take out a bow and notching and arrow. Phoebus gave a quick nod and created a storm around his feet and went towards the giant while Artemis sent 10 arrows towards it's eyes. The giant tried to block her attack, but Phoebus went to his back and sliced off his head. He went back to his sister with 2 pieces of cloth in his hand. "Good job, bro. Now that 4 are dead 8 more are to be found and killed."_

_"Your starting to sound like an Olympian like mom and dad. Speaking of them, I think they would be proud of us right now, don't you think?" Phoebus said while giving one cloth to his sister and wrapped the other around the handle of his sword._

_"With cloth of the fallen murderer we cast this spell to allow us the ability of greeting our parents with open arms and ask that they walk among the living again." Artemis said while wrapping the cloth around the grip of her bow. Then 2 figures came through the woods, one male and one female. _Although I wanted to see who the 2 people were, the vision stopped and everything went back to almost-noraml-for-supernatual-beings normal. My siblings surrounded me with worried faces, instead of looking feeble I smiled and sat up. I looked around and saw that the council meeting was adjured and everyone, but 5 people stayed my parents. They came closer to me with concerned expressions plastered on their faces, when they were in ear shot I told them the first thing on my pain-filled mind, "In my vision I saw a horrible world. It seemed to have happened after the battle with you know and it seemed that something went wrong and she won."

"Do you really think that she is going to win?" Red and Black asked with scared tones. I could see that in her eyes that they didn't want that to happen and that they were scared

"There is always a possibility that it may happen just as there is a fairly even possibility that it won't happen. Either way the world is in danger of falling apart, but I won't let it. We were born here, we saw humans evolve from primates to powerful warriors and wise professors to inventors to the advance society that we are in today. It took too long for the planet to grow and it could take seconds to destroy and I am _not_ going to let that happen. Now are you with me?" I said while getting to my feet and looking at my siblings. They all nodded their heads in agreement, then I turned towards my parents and said, "I know you all don't want me to do this, but I have to. It is the only way the legacy of the gods will continue to the future and if our family is to continue to grow. I hope you can understand that."

My mother walked forward while the bottom of her dress turned into smoke and her form was delicate and transparent. "Today I didn't see my little huntress, but a queen who is trying to keep her family safe along with the rest of the world. I know your grandfather is not here, but I do know that he would be proud of you and your speeches today. Just remember that are generations of Virosus kings and queens behind you and your siblings."

"Thank you, mother, we enjoyed seeing you today, but we must head back to camp and prepare the ship." Phobeus said while walking to my side. Throughout my long life I have never understood why girls literally fell for Phobeus. Then I saw it his hair flopped just above his eyes, his light skin tone made him glow in full sunlight, striking ice blue eyes that can make a girl melt into a puddle, and a muscular build that made quarterbacks jealous and that made cheerleaders want him. To think my little brother had the makings of a king strength, brains, powerful voice, and a warrior's courage now that was something to look for in a guy and a king, but not me I have my own king. I turned back at my mother and she nodded, we all saluted bye and headed back to the land below. Let me just say that when you try to land on the ground at 1,000 miles an hour: don't, but if you are crazy enough to do so then create a storm cloud under your feet quickly otherwise your dead. Any that is what my siblings and I did and we started surfing back to the cabins. I was the first to land then Phobeus, Indiana, Caspian, Red & Black, Serena, and Klaus. When I was just about to go inside our cabin, I saw Zoom walking away from his group and towards his cabin with Thalia and Jason behind him. I smiled at him while he returned the favor I could see that he was going towards me when I mouthed out _May we please talk tomorrow? I have a wicked head ache. _He returned to his previous route and mouthed out _Okay._

"Hey, Indi, any readings from Zoom's head?" I asked Indiana while we walked inside

"Just pain and anger, but nothing other than that. Sorry, sis. Maybe he'll be better tomorrow." Indiana answered after we flashed on our pjs and got in bed

"Yeah, maybe. It's just that I worry that he might have to much stress on him now. You know, I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

Zoom's POV

[While Cabin 3 was in Olympus after the campfire]

I was walking with Jason and Thalia back to our cabin when I heard my friends calling me. As soon as I turned around, I regretted it they all looked like dorky camp councilors and a girl in the wrong party. "You guys go up to the cabin I'll be right there."

"You sure? I mean I thought the 3 of us could hang out before curfew, you so we could know each other better." Jason asked while rubbing his arm. "Especially since I'm leaving tomorrow for Camp Jupiter."

"Don't worry, bro', we'll hang out before curfew. Until then just wait for me in the cabin, I promise you that I'll be right there when I done here." I told them. The looks on their faces instantly told me that their not leaving. "I promise you guys that it's nothing major, now please."

"Okay, but first sign that your pissed, we're going to beat them to a pulp." Thalia said while punching her fist. I gave her a thumbs up and they left then I turned around and faced my friends. Vert gave me a high-five, Sherman and Spinner patted my back, Agura gave me a quick smile, Stanford messed my hair up, Tezz told me congratulations, and A.J. gave me an ultimate nuggy. I smiled at all of them and literally tried to keep my crown on.

"Dude, I thought you would be up in flames when you got struck by that lightning. I am surprised that your not glitchin'." Vert said while letting go of my hand

"I knew, although I got the heads up from Jason, talk about thinking ahead. He's a good kid, you guys should get to know him." I said while taking a look at my blade in the moonlight

"Zoom, you've only known the kid for a solid hour. How can you talk about him as if you've known him your entire life." Agura said while adding a hint of concern in her voice

"Sometimes that's all the time you need to understand your only little brother, half-sibling or not." I said while giving the sword a swing. This caused everyone to back away from me in caution.

"All, we're saying is that we don't really trust these people. You should watch your back." Sherman said while giving me something. "Use this to record what the Virosus kids say."

"Your saying that I should spy on my friends? I thought you guys trusted them. I have known them longed than I've known you guys and Pacifica, I loved her ever since she and I were 9. She and I have known each other for 12 years! You're telling me that I should keep an eye on them? Well, news flash guys, I told them things you will never know and they trusted me to know their secret before anyone else! Look right now I'm telling you that you should sleep with one eye open because I'm going to go after you guys and it won't be for catching up, I can assure you that." I yelled/ told them and before they could speak, I threw the device in the air and summoned a lightning bolt to destroy it. It came down like a symbolic rain that showed that our friendship was dangling by the tinniest thread. If they crossed the line then they will be in a living hell for the rest of their lives. "Now if you don't mind, I have a family to talk to and hang out with. They are waiting for me and Pacifica was correct, you guys are just another group of demigods that should just play their part and stay out of the fate of others."

"Zoom, don't do this. We're your real friends. Not those relatives that say that they are demigods and your half-siblings. As well, as a girl who just is going to leave you as soon as your 20, we heard her and your father saying something about your fate and how that when your 20 they'll try to do what her grandfather planned to do. We don't think that's a good idea." A.J. said while putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it away and started to back away.

"Well, there the thing. If you guys actually payed attention in Chiron's lesson then you would know that a Greek Athenian prince, such as myself, is crowned king around the time of their 20th sun. That 'tis going to happen, I am to have a throne on the Olympian council along with my girlfriend and her relatives. Although I do hope that she can no longer be just my girlfriend when the time comes. Now why don't you play with thy's cars and leave me alone before I have second thoughts about sparing your life." I said while straightening my back and starting to walk back towards my cabin. Even when I spoke, I had the knowledge of Theseus behind my words. It was then that I realized that I not only knew about Theseus, I was Theseus. After I was a meter away Vert took a step forward and graved my shoulder. Before I was aware of my actions, the words started to come out of my mouth, "Thalia, Jason I NEED HELP!"

My half-siblings trust throughout the cabin doors with a sword in each of their hands. Thalia was the first to arrive with her swords ready to slice his hand off from my right. Jason followed closed behind and went to the same position as Thalia except on my left and he said, "Let go of my brother before we cut off your freaking hands."

"And I won't hesitate to help him in the process. Now your choice keep your hands and your life or we chop of your hands in 3 seconds and take our brother back to our cabin. You have 10 seconds." Thalia said while raising one sword along with Jason, both of them mirroring each other's anger, determination, and movements.

"Fine, but if you hurt him then we _will_ make sure that we're there to clean up your mess. Let's go guys." Vert said while walking back to his cabin while the others walked back to their individual cabins. The 3 of us started to go back to our cabin, when I saw Pacifica and her siblings. I smiled at her and she returned it, when I tried to get closer she mouthed out _May we please talk tomorrow? I have a wicked head ache. _I didn't have to argue with her since I felt the same way, I mouthed back _Okay _and continued back to my cabin. There we exchanged a few facts about each other for 30 minutes then went to bed. Talk about a crappy first day of camp.


	9. Sorry

Hey, guys. Look, I'm terminating this story effective immediately. I'm sorry, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. That and I look at my writing and think, "_Gods I was bad._" However, I will post a new story by using this one as a base. I honestly do apologize, but there is nothing I can do when I have the giant bolder in my head called "_Writers' Block_."

I do hope you all understand. The new story will be out in maybe a month if everything goes to plan. In the meantime, please check my stories for any changes. Thank you and I love you all.


End file.
